Caricias Noturnas
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: KibaxHina como casal principal e InoxKiba platônico 'Suas Caricias Noturnas... Elas eram tudo que eu podia ter de você, pois todo o resto pertenceria para todo o sempre a ela... Hyuuga Hinata'::Ino POV's::


'_**Caricias Noturnas**__**'**_

_**-**_

_**The voice of nightly winds has awakened me,  
Amidst all the grief they embrace me with relief.  
Beneath my dreams and wishes  
I long for thy caresses.  
**__A voz de ventos noturnos me despertou,  
Entre toda a aflição eles me abraçam com alívio.  
Sob meus sonhos e desejos  
Eu almejo suas carícias.  
_

_(__Nightwish __ – __Nightwish__ )_

_-_

-

Já era tarde da noite, e lá eu estava novamente, caminhando pelas ruas desertas que eram iluminadas apenas pela luz da lua cheia lá no céu negro.

Indo em direção a _sua_ casa, em direção aos _seus_ braços... Em direção a _suas_ caricias.

_-o-_

_Não sei por que me submetia a isso._

_Você não me amava... Nem sequer sentia algo por mim._

_Eu era como uma boneca, que só servia para satisfazer seus desejos carnais, não é mesmo?_

_Era assim que você me via, eu sabia, pois você nunca escondeu isso de mim... Você sempre foi honesto comigo._

_-o-_

- Kiba –chamei com a voz abafada, em meio aos gemidos.

- Cale-se Ino –você ordenou, com a voz rouca, deslizando seus lábios com delicadeza pelo meu colo, ombros e pescoço.

_-o-_

_E eu sempre me calava. Sempre lhe obedecia, pois sabia que só assim poderia ter você nos meus braços. Mesmo que seu coração e seus pensamentos fossem de outra, eu tinha seu corpo... Eu tinha suas caricias._

_Caricias que você me fazia, pensando __**nela**__..._

_-o-_

Olhei, com lagrimas nos olhos, para o lado e o vi colocando novamente a roupa, sem me dizer nada, nem uma simples palavrinha... Será que você não podia me amar só um pouco? Será que não poderia me dar só um pedacinho do seu coração?

_-o-_

_Não... Claro que não, seu coração sempre seria __**dela**__... Mesmo que __**ela**__ não estivesse mais aqui, não é mesmo?_

_Se __**ela**__ estivesse viva, eu não poderia mais vir aqui toda noite, poderia?... Claro que não, pois suas carícias voltariam a ser __**dela**__, você voltaria a ser __**completamente dela**__._

_Sabe, eu tenho inveja __**dela**__... Sempre tive, __**ela**__ tinha seu coração. __**Ela**__ foi à única que conseguiu lhe fazer sentir alguma coisa, não é mesmo? _

_**Ela**__ foi à única que conseguiu conquistar seu coração e fazê-lo bater como o de um apaixonado, desde o primeiro momento em que você a viu._

_-o-_

- Já pode ir –ouvi você dizer, jogado minhas roupas em minhas direção, quando me levantei.

Lhe fitei com tristeza. Você estava sentado na janela, fitando a lua cheia lá fora, em quanto segurava aquele maldito porta-retratos, com a foto _**dela**_ lhe beijando o rosto e lhe abraçando com força.

Sempre era assim. Depois que fazíamos amor, você ia para a janela e encarava a lua, com o olhar vago... Lembrando-se _**dela**_, que tinha os olhos da mesma cor que aquela lua.

_-o-_

_Queria gritar para você que ela já havia morrido, que não estava mais com você e nada que fizesse iria trazê-la de volta._

_Mas não tinha coragem de fazer isso, pois sabia que se fizesse isso acabaria perdendo suas carícias... E isso eu não queria perder, lutei de mais por elas para perdê-las assim tão facilmente._

_-o-_

Olhei mais uma vez para você, antes de sair da sua casa.

Arrisquei um olhar para a janela onde você estava, e notei o quão triste você estava... Dos seus olhos castanhos caiam lagrimas, e suas mãos seguravam com firmeza aquela foto que tiraram uma semana antes do acidente.

Coloquei novamente o casaco e caminhei rumo a minha própria casa.

_-o-_

_As vezes eu me arrependo de tê-la matado, sabia?_

_Oh sim, quem matou Hyuuga Hinata fui eu... Fui eu quem cortou os fios dos freios do carro dela, Kiba, querido._

_Mais você não sabia disso... Nem nunca saberia._

_Sabe por quê?_

_Por que eu nunca iria me ariscar perder suas carícias noturnas que eu tanto amava... Elas eram tudo que eu podia ter de você, pois todo o resto pertenceria para todo o sempre a __**ela**__... Hyuuga Hinata._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**FIM**_

_Oi Rina-chan?_

_Bem, esta ai, espero que você, e as outras pessoas que leram a fic, tenham gostado dela tanto quanto eu._

_Beijinhos, e lembrem-se:_

_Enviar Reviews para autoras de alto-Estima Baixa faz bem para o coração, por isso me mandem review!_

_;D_


End file.
